Meeting Superman
by r2roswell
Summary: Set in between 2x22. Maggie gets the chance to meet Supmerman. One-shot.


**Meeting Superman**

It had been strange for Maggie to wonder where all the time had gone. One minute she and Alex had been downtown where there was a heavy Kryptonite signature registering on one of the DEO computers only to discover it was Supergirl and Superman fighting and the next she was watching as Supergirl took Alex in one arm and a defeated Superman in the other, whisking them away.

Since beginning her relationship with Alex, the DEO had begun to feel like a second workplace home. J'onn had even given her a special clearance so she wouldn't need an escort every time she walked through the doors. It's where she found herself now having not heard from Alex since the late night take off.

"Hey Winn," Maggie said finding him in the main control room, "You seen Alex around?"

"Yeah she's in the training room with Kara," Winn said but then saw from his viewpoint that Alex was walking down the hall in his direction, "Oh hey there she is. Alex you've got a visitor."

Alex picked up her pace when she saw Maggie.

"I'm so glad you're here," Alex said as she took her girlfriend in for a much needed hug.

"Of course."

When they pulled apart Maggie watched Alex for a second. In this moment a sense of déjà vu kicked in. The scene reminded Maggie of a situation back when they were first dating and a situation had gotten intense at the DEO when Supergirl went missing. Alex had been frantic and beside herself and even attempted to push her away at the time of the crisis. Thankfully they'd managed to work things out. And now instead of pushing each other away during the hard times, it was those moments that drew them that much closer together.

"You didn't come home last night," said Maggie, "or answer any of my texts or calls. I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry," Alex replied, "Things have just gotten crazy around here." Alex's face softened, "I'll fill you in later, right now though there's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

As Alex and Maggie walked toward the training room, Alex opened the door and they walked in. They caught Superman and Kara in an embrace.

"Is this a bad time," Alex asked them.

Kara pulled back and smiled at her sister, "Not at all," she said standing up and Superman did as well and the two walked toward their guests. "We were just finishing up." Kara turned to her cousin, "Thanks Kal."

He smiled, "Any time."

Kara walked over and placed a friendly hand on Maggie's shoulder. She in turn smiled back and Kara then left the room.

"This must be the infamous girlfriend you were telling me about," Clark said to Alex.

Alex smiled and placed a hand on Maggie's back, "She is. Superman this is my girlfriend, Maggie. Maggie, this is my cousin, Superman."

Superman smiled and stuck his hand out, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Maggie did her best to keep her shock in check. It had been one thing to get involved in Supergirl's orbit but meeting Superman was a total game changer.

Maggie shook his hand, "You too, Clark," she said using his alias.

Clark and Alex looked at Maggie and then Alex raised her hands in defense.

"I didn't tell her I swear."

Maggie smiled, "Alex didn't have to. You and Kara look so much alike so it was easy to picture you wearing glasses too. Not the best disguise by the way."

Clark let out a small laugh, "No probably not but it works on most people. Well I'm glad you know. You must mean a lot to my cousin if she's willing to share this aspect of her life with you. I'm glad she found you."

"Thank you and Alex means a lot to me too. So what do I call you: Superman, Clark, I heard Kara call you Kal."

Clark nodded, "Kara knows me by my birth name. Clark is fine though. I'm happy for you, Alex."

"Thanks Clark," Alex replied.

Alex smiled at her cousin. She'd known Clark all her life, long before Kara came to live with them. He'd known her parents since before she was born as they were the ones who helped him to understand his powers. They hadn't always had the easiest relationship often going from friends to acquaintances and back. It got strained when Alex would silently blame Superman for practically abandoning Kara which was most of the time but still, they were family and it was through Kara that their relationship had been based on a mutual interest and that was the love they had for Kara which over time grew into the love that regular blood-related cousins had.

He smiled back at the two women in front of him, "I should go check in with J'onn and Kara.'

Alex simply nodded and the two watched him leave the room, leaving them with some alone time.

"So," Maggie said turning her attention to Alex once Superman…Clark, was gone, "Martian Manhunter is practically your godfather, Supergirl is your sister, and Superman is your cousin." She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "You've got an interesting family, Danvers. Any other aliens family members you'd care to share?"

"Does a psycho raging aunt and uncle who wanted to kill the whole city last year count?"

Maggie smiled but internally she was just as bothered as everyone else at the idea of remembering Astra and Non; Kara's aunt and uncle from Krypton.

Alex, though she had once said she was nothing to Astra when Astra had asked what they were in relation to each other via their bond to Kara knew that wasn't true because if she was nothing to Astra that also meant she was really nothing to Kara or to Clark and Alex was glad that she had them in her life.

"Definitely counts," said Maggie.

Alex nodded and smiled back, "Okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I told Clark about us. I wanted your first meeting to be a surprise."

Maggie brought Alex in tighter, "In that case, it was a very good surprise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alex leaned down and lightly kissed Maggie's lips. It was soft at first and then it got deeper. Maggie reciprocated for a moment before pulling back, their breaths still lingering, their lips just an inch or two from touching.

"The world is falling apart out there," Maggie whispered.

"Mmm, just one more minute," Alex begged.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt, besides," Maggie said drawing closer, "When else are we gonna have the time?"

"Mmm hmm," was all Alex said.

The two fell back into each other's lips. The world around them was forgotten if only for a minute or two but in disasters it was those short time frames of being with the one you loved that could make a minute feel like a lifetime.

* * *

 ** _~END~_**


End file.
